dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
JLD: Shattered Gotham
The Lords of Order have assembled in a much-changed Gotham City for a final stand against the daemonic invasion. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for JLD: Shattered Gotham under Expert Tier 9 of the 8 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 253 *For the Event Version – look for JLD: Shattered Gotham (Event) in the On Duty Menu under the Events Tab. *Minimum Level: 10. Story Characters The enemy combat rating is 270. Locations *Shattered Gotham Map Walkthrough The Fellowship decided that Doctor Fate, Etrigan, the Phantom Stranger, Zatanna, and Constantine will channel their powers into a single vessel - Shazam - to help defeat Mordru. However, Constantine interrupts the process and takes all the power for himself, with the aid of the Ibistick which he stole from the Rock of Eternity (presumably sometime during JLD: Pub Crawl), proclaiming this power should not be given to a man-child. While displeased, Shazam joins him and the team in forging onward. Players are grounded during the whole raid. They must jump from island to island through Shattered Gotham, and a mistake would mean falling to instant KO. Watch your step! A good idea is to follow the map, since it includes all the islands that you need to go through. You'll need to fall some distance going from the third to fourth island (which has a pentagram which would shoot you up to the fifth). The pentagrams on blue portals are for investigations, not the raid's normal path. On the largest island of the raid, there is large building in the latter half. Normally you should run atop its roof, but there is a crevice between the first half of the island and the building that is not marked on the map. However, you will simply fall to the bottom level which won't KO you. You can warp rally, or run back up on the big slope found at the northwestern corner of the building. Normal jumps should do fine for the whole map, although if you wish, a dodge roll (Shift+arrow key) or a lunge attack (hold left key on most weapons other than Rifle) mid-jump could let you jump further than normal. Starting during the Tala fight, a "Madness" meter appears, scaling from from 0 to 100. The higher it is, the more damage over time you will passively take, but it will also give you more powerful Might and Precision buffs. It only increases during boss fights. If the meter reaches 100, the raid will fail and the party will die. Talk to Shazam and use his Wisdom of Salomon to lower the Madness meter if it gets too high (this is applied to the whole team at once even if only one person does it). Upon Tala's defeat, the Harbinger of the Devourer appears and devours her. The same fate befalls Felix Faust, and finally Mordru when they are defeated. You must then defeat the Harbinger itself. It has the following attacks: *'Vicious Barrage:' A shower of blue sparks that flies in every direction, damaging and knocking back anyone they hit. *'Devouring Beam:' Targeted attack on many opponents at once, possibly stunning. *'Dive Bomb:' The Harbinger briefly disappears into the sky before slamming down, damaging and knocking back nearby opponents. Warned by Lethal attack icon. When it is destroyed, Constantine says the Lords of Order should be able to get rid of the beast in the sky now. He refuses to return the power however, despite Zatanna's concern that it would corrupt even those purer of heart than him. He says he's going to settle a few debts and vanishes. Rewards *CR 253-285: Source Marks, Daemohedrons, Loot Items *CR >285: Daemohedrons, Loot Items *1 Catalyst (Augments) (received by members/owners only) *Justice League Dark: Large Treasure Box (can be opened by members/owners only) Collectibles Briefings and Investigations Collections *n/a Feats *Half Cracked: In the JLD: Shattered Gotham Raid (Normal), reach 50% Madness in the Tala fight and remain above 50% Madness for the rest of the instance. (25 points) Grants title: the Mad *Leap of Faith: In the JLD: Shattered Gotham Raid, jump into the Devourer's portal to reach the Investigation node. (10 points) *Masters of Madness: In the JLD: Shattered Gotham Raid (Elite), defeat the Harbinger of the Devourer when your group is at 95% Madness or greater. (50 points) *Mord-who?: Complete the JLD: Shattered Gotham Raid (Normal or Elite) in 17 minutes or less. (25 points) *Raving Mad: In the Shattered Gotham Raid (Elite), reach 50% Madness in the Tala fight and remain above 50% Madness for the rest of the instance. (25 points) *Rescue. Respawn. Repeat.: In the JLD: Shattered Gotham (Normal or Elite) Raid, locate and free all of the citizens from the daemonic tentacles. (25 points) *Vintage Mystical: Recover Tattered Chaos Lord's Cloak of Omnipotence from Shattered Gotham (n/a points) Trivia *The entity that KO'es you when you fall is labelled as "Pandemonia", which is plural of "Pandemonium", an old term for "hell", literally "all-demons". Gallery JLD - Shattered Gotham (4).jpg JLD - Shattered Gotham (5).jpg JLD - Shattered Gotham (6).jpg JLD - Shattered Gotham (1).jpg JLD - Shattered Gotham (3).jpg JLD - Shattered Gotham (7).jpg JLD - Shattered Gotham (8).jpg JLD - Shattered Gotham (9).jpg JLD - Shattered Gotham (2).jpg Category:8 Players Category:Raids